Betty Cooper : not the girl next door
by Scared2beknown
Summary: Smut, Betty and Jughead sex fan fiction, I don't own any of the characters only my own story and plot.
1. Chapter 1

Betty's POV:

I could feel his eyes on me all night, even when I couldn't see him staring I felt his gaze burning into the back of my head... or should I say my chest.

Jughead and I had a fight right before the dance and so I may have decided to change my dress from the modest girl-next-door floor length dress, to a scarlet mini dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Ms Grundy didn't seem to mind as she was too busy trying to discreetly grope Archie in the corner of the hall.

Me and Jughead haven't spoken since we arrived at the dance and I could imagine why, every boy at the dance had their heads almost turned completely around to stare at me. Well that's what you get Juggy... I thought to myself as I adjusted the dress to show off even more cleavage.

"You know you're driving him crazy right?" I heard Veronica say next to me.

"I'm sure he's livid but that's what he gets for telling me I don't know how to make my own decisions, well here it is, I decided to wear this dress despite what he thinks of it!"

"No Betty, I don't mean crazy angry, I meant crazy horny."

I was so caught off guard by what Veronica said I nearly spat out the sip of punch I'd just taken.

"Ronnie, I've been looking at him all night and he's been staring at me like a bull to a red cloth, he's fuming."

Veronica looked like she wanted to burst out laughing, "obviously he's fuming B, he's dick's probably aching."

"Don't say that! Someone might hear you..." I looked around me carefully, "do you really think he's horny for me?"

"Damn B if I was a guy I'd be horny for you too I mean look at that dress! Well what there is of it." Veronica chuckled.

"We haven't had sex." I stated as seriously as though I was giving a simple fact.

Veronica looked as though her eyes could burst out of her skull at any second, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX?" She yelled it so loudly I'm surprised nobody overheard our conversation... or if they had they were nice enough to pretend as though they hadn't.

"Could you keep your voice down!? And if you must know, no we haven't"

"So you're a virgin?"

"I didn't say that, I just said me and Jughead haven't had sex."

"Oooh girl next door Betty Cooper has had sex!?"

I could feel my cheeks turning pink, "you know me and Archie were a thing... once upon a time and we were in love so we might have done it... a few times."

Veronica looked like she'd just found out she won the lottery, "you're telling me that you and Archie Andrews have fucked!? No wonder you were so obsessed with him."

"Veronica can you please watch your language? We're in a public place with lot's of ears around!"

"Okay, I'm sorry my apologies, but I was not expecting that from sweet innocent Betty... but wait if you're not a virgin then why haven't you and Jughead done it yet?"

I let out a sigh, "I really don't know Ronnie, I mean I feel like I've given him all the signs and he just hasn't made the move."

"Don't worry B, if he hasn't made the move before he'll definitely be doing it tonight." She replied as she walked away... in Jughead's direction. I saw her whisper something in his ear and then give me a wink.

As soon as she did this Jughead began walking over to me, looking as though he had something important to tell me.

As soon as he was close enough to put his arms around me he gripped my waist and pulled me tightly towards him, "you know what you've been doing to me all night don't you?" He whispered firmly in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps appeared all over my arms.

He continued without waiting for my response, "you thought you could flaunt what's mine to all these dimwits? We're leaving."

I was in such a trance from feeling his hands on my hips and voice in my ear I didn't even realise that he was dragging me out the hall where kids were dancing and chatting.

"Where are we going?" I managed to croak out, still in shock by how Jughead was acting.

"To my house, it's about time you learn that you can't wear things like that around me without any consequences."

Before I knew it we were standing in Jugheads trailer, his dad was out for the night so it was dark when we walked inside, the only light creeping in through the blinds was from the moon.

I turned around to see Jughead remove his leather jacket and put it on the coat rack. "Go to the room." He said demandingly.

I turned in the direction of his bedroom and before I was even fully inside I felt Jughead spin me around and grope my ass as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I didn't argue, I enjoyed this sudden change in character to the normal timid and shy Jughead. He was never normally forceful when we were kissing, it was always loving gentle kisses which I appreciated but sometimes you want a bit of roughness.

We were on the bed now with me straddling Juggy never once taking our hands off each other and our tongues danced together seamlessly. I could feel the bulge in his skinny jeans rubbing against my clit.

"Are you not wearing panties Betty?" I heard him say as he broke our kiss for the first time.

I'm glad it was dark because I began furiously blushing, "no." I muttered.

"Naughty girl, I have to show you what happens to girls who don't wear their panties. I felt two fingers slip inside me unexpectedly, I was still straddling him as I now began rocking back and forth on his fingers.

"Take off your dress baby" I heard Jug whisper in my ear, I pulled my dress off over my head without losing the rhythm I had going. I felt Jugheads tongue caressing my neck, stopping every now and then to nibble my earlobe.

"I wanna feel you inside me." I heard myself mutter.

"What?" Jugheads face was utter shock.

"I-I uh I wanna feel you inside me... I've been wanting to for a while now."

Jughead pulled his fingers out from my dripping pussy and raised them to his mouth never breaking eye contact.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I giggled.

"Take that as a fuck yes babe."

Jughead removed his clothes and he was now leaning over me on the bed, his lust filled eyes scanning my whole body. I felt his kiss on my cheek as I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. He trailed kissed down my neck until I felt him gently lick my left nipple, I gasped as he sucked it into his mouth nibbling ever so slightly, a mixture of pain and pleasure that had me dripping.

His kisses kept trailing down my stomach until I felt him lick my inner thigh, he was teasing me, making circles on my thigh with his tongue when he knew all I wanted was to feel his tongue on my wet pussy.

I grabbed his curls and pulled his head to where I wanted him to be. He didn't protest and immediately began licking my out like he hadn't eaten in days, stopping occasionally to drag his tongue along my clit and then sucking it into his mouth. Before I could cum he was kissing me.

"Are you sure you want this baby?" He whispered in my ear as I felt him rubbing his cock against my clit.

"I'm sure, please."

And with that he pushed his dick into me in one swift moment, it took my breath away, he was definitely bigger than Archie. After a few seconds of readjusting to his size he began slowly thrusting his dick into me, getting faster and faster with each hip thrust.

"Fuck Juggy I'm close" I managed to mutter before letting go. "Can I cum?" I heard him whisper in my ear?

"Of course you can babe" I said as I dragged my nails down his back.

And with that I felt his dick twitch and cum inside me. "I'm sorry I didn't last long," he muttered, "I've just beeb waiting for this for such a long time, and you're so tight."

I smiled up a him with love in my eyes, "Don't overthink it, it was amazing... besides... there's always tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my own storyline and ideas, feel free to give me any ideas about where you want this story to go. Or requests for any other stories .

Betty's POV:

"Archie... should we really be doing this?" I asked as I realised what what probably about to happen tonight.

"I don't know Bet's, probably not but I really want this."

We were sitting on the edge of my bed and I couldn't deny that making out with Archie Andrews felt amazing. Me and Jughead had been arguing non-stop and I guess this was making me feel better about it all... even though it is wrong.

"Fuck it."

"What?" Archie asked puzzled.

"Nothing I was talking to myself." I chuckled as I kissed him. His tongue immediately begged entrance into my mouth, I obliged and we danced our tongues together as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew that what we were doing was wrong but in this moment it just felt so right.

I felt his hand travel up my thigh and under my skirt without breaking our kiss, he moves my thong to the side and slipped his middle finger inside me.

"Is this okay?" Archie whispered in my ear pulling away.

"It's perfect." I moaned, and with that he pushed another finger into me. I couldn't contain my moans, me and Jughead hadn't had sex in weeks and I was insanely horny.

"Take your clothes off." Archie growled in my ear, it sent shivers up my spine. I took my skirt, cardigan and shirt off, leaving my under garments on as Archie was left standing there in only his boxers.

I laid down with head resting on the pillow when I felt a tug at my panties. "I want everything off." Archie said as he pulled my panties down my legs and I removed my bra.

He crawled up towards me and kissed my gently on the lips before making his way down my neck till he was lapping at my breasts.

His tongue wandered in circles around my nipple before he gently bit down on it and soothed the pleasurable pain by licking it. He moved onto my other breast and did the exact same thing. I watched him travel down my body until his head was between my thighs, I felt him gently stick his tongue out and lick my clit.

"Eat my pussy like you've been craving it Archie."

"Damn Betty, hearing you tell me what to do is gonna make me harder than I already am."

"Well then shut the fuck up and eat out my pussy." With that Archie began eating my pussy out like it was his last meal, flicking his tongue against my clit before moving onto my opening and lapping up all the juices he could.

"Finger me baby." I breathed out heavily.

He inserted two fingers into my heat and began pounding them in and out hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"I never said stop licking my clit." I moaned.

He went back to sucking on my clit while he moved his fingers inside of me.

I felt my whole body weaken as I let go and came all over Archies fingers, he licked it all up before moving up to give me a taste. Feeling his tongue against mine with my juices all over his lips nearly made me cum all over again.

"Take those boxers off and let me ride you." I demanded.

"I had no idea you were so assertive in the the bedroom."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me in the bedroom."I said with a wink.

Archie wriggled his boxers off and laid his head on the pillow, I climbed on top of him and slowly let his dick into my pussy, inch by inch I felt him fill me up.

"Fuck you're tight." Archie said with his eyes closed and a subtle moan.

I began slowly moving up and down as his dick hit the right spot inside me with every movement. I was still sensitive from the orgasm I just had so everything felt 100x more intense. Archie put his hands on my hips as he began thrusting into me, taking me by surprise.

"I guess you're not in the mood for slow are you?" I smirked at Archie seeing the lust in his eyes.

"Not tonight Bet's, I've been thinking about this for months."

He has? I didn't wanna ruin the moment but...I've been with Jughead and he seemed more than happy with Veronica so why's he been thinking about fucking me for months?

"Fuck I'm close." I heard Archie moan as he continued to thrust into me. I tightened my inner walls and with that we both cane undone and let a flood of pleasure take over us both.

"What are we gonna tell Jughead and Veronica?" I asked, still confused about his earlier remark.

"Let's not worry about that right now okay? I just had the best orgasm I have in a while and I want to enjoy it for as long as possible before reality sets in tomorrow at school."

And with that I layed in his arms and we both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
